Shino's Blue Butterfly
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: Ever since that mission with Anko, Shino had a soft spot for Ino. She was like his blue butterfly. All that changes when Ino falls for the Nara. Can Shino win her heart. ShinoxIno Oneshot!


Shino's Blue Butterfly.

A ShinoIno Fan fiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

--

Shino Aburame loved all bugs. Big or small, fat or thin, ugly or beautiful. But the one bug he loved most of all was the butterfly. It was probably this fact that tied him closely with all the other people in Konoha. Everyone loved butterflies (unless of course you were a sick, twisted bastard like Orochimaru *cough* pedophile *cough*)

Blue butterflies were Shino's favourite. They reminded him of cloudless skies and Ino's eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her. Not that the rest of her wasn't beautiful, but it was her eyes that drew him in most. He was in love with the blue-eyed, blonde-haired kunoichi. But Ino would never be his, never in a million years. Not as long as that lazy, cloud watcher Shikamaru was on the scene. Shino knew full well how Ino felt about the lazy Chunnin. Why? Because she herself had told him.

Ever since they had come back from their mission with Naruto and Anko, Ino had become a close friend of his. She opened up to him about everything. Shino listened and gave advice when necessary and he was polite about what she told him. However when she had divulged the part about her love for Shikamaru, Shino had wanted to explode and tell Ino that he was a lazy good-for-nothing ass.

--

_Shino and Ino sat on the roof of Ino's house, watching the stars. It was a usual ritual of theirs; they had been doing it ever since they had got back from the mission with Anko and Naruto._

'_Hey . . . Shino?' Ino said suddenly._

'_Yes Ino?' _

'_What would you do if you like someone? You know like more than a friend?' Ino asked._

_Shino paused. They had never really talked about relationships before. They really only talked about family stuff and other emotions._

'_Well . . . I've never really liked someone like that but if I did, I would tell them' Shino replied._

'_Oh. . .'_

'_What's on your mind?' he asked, concerned._

'_Hm? Nothing!' Ino snapped._

_Shino sat up and gave Ino a piercing gaze through his glasses. _

'_Ino, I know you too well. You can't hide your feelings from me' he said slowly and evenly._

'_FINE! I like someone more than a friend and it's not Sasuke! But I don't know how to tell him' Ino said sitting up, and crossing her arms._

'_Who is it?' Shino asked._

'_It's . . . urgh. . .Shikamaru'_

'_. . .'_

_--_

Shino leapt from tree to tree, heading towards his relaxation field. Well it wasn't really his, it was just the place he went to be alone. It was usually filled with butterflies in the spring and Shino loved it. More importantly he was the only one he went there.

Or so he thought.

Ino was sitting in the middle of a field of daises, hugging her knees. Shino knew instinctively that she was upset; she always hugged her knees when she was upset. Shino instantly sped up. He was worried about his friend, yeah that was it.

Shino landed in the field lightly unheard by Ino. He watched her quietly for a moment analyzing her. Then he made his way over to her.

'Ino, what happened?' he asked.

Ino jumped and turned around to face Shino. Her face was streaked with tears.

'SHINO! You startled me' she snapped.

Shino sat down next to her and looked her full in the face.

'Sorry, so what's up?' he asked.

'It doesn't matter' Ino murmured, and hugged her knees again.

'It does matter because if you bottle it all up, it will eat you up. In the end it hurts more and I don't want to see you hurt' Shino explained.

Ino stared at him, her hair fluttering in the wind.

'I told Shikamaru about how I feel' she said quietly.

Shino raised an eyebrow, unsure how to react.

'But he said that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet' Ino continued, and sighed.

Shino looked at Ino, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave them a small squeeze. Ino buried her face into his chest and cried.

--

_The Next Day_. . .

Shino and Ino walked through Konoha in the spring sunshine. Ino was delivering some flowers to a customer and Shino had volunteered to help. It had only been a month since that day in the daisy field and Ino now said that she was over it. Shino was glad to see her happy again. Her smile was common again, and so was her laugh.

'So Shino how was the mission?' Ino asked.

Shino had just returned from a mission with Sakura to the Land of Bears. Ino had to admit she was a little jealous of Sakura; she would have loved to be on a mission with Shino again. She felt safe when she was around Shino, safer than she had ever felt.

'It was alright, no major dramas' Shino replied shortly.

'That's good' Ino said and gave him a smile.

They rounded a corner and then Ino faltered. The flowers dropped to the floor. Shino looked at her sharply and then followed her gaze. There on a bench was Shikamaru. He was not alone however. Temari of the Wind was also there. Her lips were locked with Shikamaru's. Shino's kichikau buzzed under his skin and he clenched his fists. That bastard! Ino was shaking.

'He said he wasn't r…ready' Ino murmured faintly.

Shino's anger was building slowly and it was getting harder to control his bugs.

'Ino' he whispered. 'Let's get out of here'

Ino looked at her friend, and was shocked at the way he was handling the sight. But still she could not move; her eyes were glued to the sight.

'Ino, we have to go now!' Shino whispered urgently.

Temari and Shikamaru broke apart gasping a bit. Temari was grinning.

'I saw Ino and you yesterday, what did she want?' Temari asked conversationally.

'Heh, nothing much she was just asking my family to have dinner with hers' Shikamaru told her.

That did it. Shino's anger exploded. His kichikau zoomed out of his sleeves and wrapped them around the Nara. He walked towards the struggling boy, enjoying the effect. He ignored the whimper from Ino.

'She asked you out. You said you weren't ready' Shino said.

'What the . . .?' Shikamaru said, and then the bugs tightened and lifted him up into the air. Temari cried out in anger and reached for her fan but Shino's bugs snatched it out of her hands.

'You made her cry. You broke her heart' Shino said, his voice lowering.

'Shino . . .'Ino began.

She knew the danger signs, the lower Shino's voice got the angrier he was.

'Yet here you are, making out with Temari. You lazy, stuck-up bastard' Shino hissed, anger dripping off his voice.

'Let me go Shino!' Shikamaru gasped.

'You made her cry. You went behind her back. That I can not forgive' Shino's voice was barely audible now.

The bugs around Shikamaru let go and threw him into a wall. Shikamaru slid down it and got to his feet. He spat out a mouthful of blood. Shino ran at him, his anger clearly visible now.

Then he felt a strong pair of arms grab him from behind.

'Shino! STOP IT!' Kiba shouted.

Shino struggled against his friend.

'Get him . . .Make him pay!' Shino hissed.

Ino was standing a metre away, shaking and crying. Hinata was there as well, trying to console her.

'SHINO! GET A GRIP WILL 'YA?! YOUR'E SCARING INO!' Kiba shouted.

Shino seemed to snap out of his anger trance at the mention of Ino. His body sagged and Kiba let him go. Kiba looked at his best friend concerned. He had never seen him so angry.

'Hey man, what the _hell_ going on?' Kiba asked, concerned.

Shino looked away and shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned and strode away; he did not want to see the look on Ino's face.

'What the hell are you doing Ino? Setting him on me? I thought you would never sink that low' Shikamaru said, angrily.

Shino whirled around and dashed past Kiba, who lunged for him and missed, and cracked Shikamaru on the head. Shikamaru fell forward and collapsed into the dirt. Shino knelt down and whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

'If you ever come near Ino again, I will not hold back' he whispered his tone deadly.

Then he disappeared in a swirl of bugs.

Kiba stood there, staring at the place where his best friend had once stood. He shook his head ruefully and made his way over to Hinata and Ino.

'I've never seen him so pissed. Its so unlike him' Kiba murmured to Hinata.

'Yes' she agreed. 'I wonder what's up'

Shikamaru was muttering to himself and being helped up by Temari. HE staggered over to them, purposefully ignoring Ino.

'Seriously that guy needs help. I mean he came at me for no reason' Shikamaru said angrily.

SMACK! Shikamaru flew through the air and hit the ground sending a cloud of dust into the air. Ino was fuming. She gave Temari a poisonous look and growled at Shikamaru.

'Nara, for once in your life, just shut the _hell_ up!' Ino said her voice deadly.

'Why do you care about that bug freak anyway?' Shikamaru hissed.

Ino paused slightly. Then she smirked.

'Because you piece of shit, he is the one male human that actually gives a damn' Ino said and dashed off, leaving the others in a state of shock.

--

Shino lay in the daisy field watching the butterflies circle him. He was such an _idio_t! Attacking the Nara in front of Ino! The kichikau had slowed down now and Shino was calmer. He couldn't believe the nerve of Shikamaru. He thought that he cared about Ino. Ino would never ever forgive him now.

'Shino? You okay?'

It was Ino. She walked closer to him and sat down, a little closer than usual.

'. . .'

'I'm not angry at you, you know' she said, as she watched a Monarch flutter around her legs.

'Why?' Shino asked, confused.

'Well he kinda deserved it and besides I don't care about him any more'

'But his family is friends with yours'

'I know, I like him as a brother now'

'What changed your mind' Shino asked, curiously.

'Well. . .I guess it was you' Ino said, and blushed a little.

'. . .'

'Look you comforted me after he turned me down and you've always been there. _Alway_s.'

'Ino . . .'

'I guess that I should have guessed from the start'

'Ino . . .'

'But I think that I love you . . .'

Ino was cut off by Shino's lips crashing against her own. Her eyes widened slightly then she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shino's tongue licked her lip and she allowed him entrance. She could taste his warm, sweet breath and warmth was filling her body now.

Ino pulled away then, pink in the cheeks.

'Wow!' she whispered

Shino smiled, and took her hand.

'So I guess that means you'll go out with me' he asked, tentatively.

'Hell yes!' she cried and hugged him fiercely.

He pulled away and was giving her a weird look.

'It'll be hard you realize, because I'm an Aburame' he told her.

'I don't care, I love you too much' she told him.

'Than can I show you something I've never showed anyone?' he asked.

'Oh what is it?'

Shino dropped her hands and raised his hands to his face. He put his fingers on the arms of glasses and removed them. Ino gasped. Then Shino opened his eyes, to reveal his beautiful, brown eyes. Ino reached up and touched his face. Shino shivered slightly.

'Your eyes are so gorgeous' she murmured.

'Thank you' he whispered.

Just then a blue butterfly flew through the air and landed on Ino's hand. Her eyes widened and Shino made a sign for her not to move. She nodded and stared in wonder at it. Then it took off and flew away to join its brethren. Ino and Shino watched it go, staring in awe.

'It's as beautiful as you are my blue butterfly' Shino whispered and pulled Ino to him.

--

_Ten Years Later_ . . .

Ino was resting on the couch which belonged to her and Shino. It was on the Aburame campus of course. It was a lovely night, warm and fresh. Shino had some business to finish up, so he would be home late.

The door opened and Ino started. She leapt to her feet and crept into the hall. She flicked on the light.

'SHIT! Shino, you almost gave me a heart attack' Ino snapped at her boyfriend.

'Sorry' he replied, and grabbed her hand. 'Come outside for a moment' he urged.

'Shino, what the hell is going on?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Please?' he asked, desperation colouring his tone.

'Ok, whatever you say'

She followed Shino outside. She stood there and watched him.

'So what's going on Mr. Mysterious?' she asked.

'Shh, watch' he told her and made a quick set of hand signs.

Ino watched as from every corner blue butterflies surrounded the lovers and hovered in the air around them.

'Shino, its gorgeous' she breathed.

Shino had taken her hand and dropped to one knee.

'Ino my love, my gorgeous blue butterfly will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' he asked.

Ino's eyes widened further than she thought possible. She looked around at the butterflies and then looked back at Shino, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Of course, you idiot! How could I not?!' she cried and threw her arms around him.

He laughed and lifted her up and swung her around. The butterflies converged on Ino's hand and then moved. On her finger was a beautiful, sapphire and diamond ring. Ino stared in shock and amazement.

Then she and Shino watched as the butterflies flew up and away.

--

A/N:

SHINOxINO LOVE. ARGHHHH! I love it! What do you think? R & R!


End file.
